thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Eighteen: A Friend of New Purpose!
' Zane: *Sitting up from the grassy field* "The air is fresh, and I'm ready for my next battle for sure." Holly: "Guess so. Zane, have you thought about what Pokémon you should use in this battle? I believe Kaleb uses Water-type Pokémon. His Gym is designed to give his Pokémon the advantage." Zane: "I'll figure it out soon enough. Right now, I just wanna think about all of the Pokémon I could catch here at this port city." ' Amy: "That's weird. I wasn't expecting any clouds to appear today." Zane: "Yeah. Wasn't it clear just a minute ago?" Holly: "Don't worry about the rain. It shouldn't be too much of a problem." Arthur: "Let's hope so. I'll get dinner started." ' Zane: "Looks like the ocean's getting worse out there." Amy: "Yeah. I hope the Pokémon in the ocean get to a safe place soon." ' Nurse: "Oh dear. The rain came so suddenly. I hope nothing happens to the power in the city." Zane: "*Looking around* "Looks like a lot of Trainers from other towns nearby." Arthur: "Many people use the Phoria Port connection because of its convenient location." ' Zane: "Blake! Melanie!" Blake: *Looking over* "Zane!" ' Zane: "It's so good to see you again. How are you?" Blake: "We're great. How has your journey been so far?" Zane: "Great. I got lots of new Pokémon, and I met some great friends." ' Arthur: "Nice to meet you. I'm Arthur..." Amy: "I'm Amy. Hi there." Holly: "And I'm Holly. Good to meet a friend of Zane's." Blake: "Likewise. I'm Blake, and this is my sister Melanie." Melanie: "Hi there." Zane: "What are you guys doing here?" Blake: "We're going to Phoria City to challenge Kaleb." Zane: "Me too. Guess we'll be seeing each other there, then." Blake: "Sure will. But I'll be battling and beating him first." Zane: "You seem so sure of that." Blake: "Sure am. I don't need anything else to fall back on other than that one fact." ' Amy: "Um, are they okay?" Melanie: "Yeah. Back home, those two would always be seen battling each other in just about any way you could imagine. Any type of event where they could compete against each other was their way of bonding." Holly: "Wow. They really seem fired up. I've never seen Zane so energetic about a competitor before." Melanie: "That's Blake and Zane for you." Zane: "How about we settle this with a good Pokémon battle? Unless you're too scared of losing?" Blake: "Me? Lose? Not a chance. Let's do it. I'm game for beating you any day." Amy: "Uh, Zane, Blake, the rain's still going on outside. I don't think you'll be able to battle in that kind of downpour." ' Zane: "Why is the world so cruel?!" Blake: "It's just so unforgiving!" All: *Unsettled chuckling* ' Amber Trainer: "We have batches fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen ready for deployment." Helicopter #2: "Excellent. Get those scanner bots into the air right away." Amber Trainer: "Understood." ' Zane: "This rain just doesn't seem to end. I'm starting to get nervous about this." ???: "This event has happened before. Long ago as a matter of fact." Zane: "Looking over at the man* "Um, what did you say, sir?" ???: "Sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Brandon. I've been a resident of this port for my entire life. In that life, I've witnessed this type of storm happen one other time." Zane: "What do you mean?" Brandon: "There are two Pokémon, each with unimaginable power. They've been battling since Pokémon first came to this world. Their names: Kyogre and Groudon. Each has hated the other since the beginning of time itself." Zane: "Woah. There are really Pokémon that powerful?" Brandon: "Yes. There are known as Legendary Pokémon. They are full of power that exceeds any other Pokémon's." Amy: "Are you saying that Kyogre and Groudon are here and that's what's causing the storm outside?" Brandon: "Yes. They are about to engage in a battle that will surely cause quite the ruckus for the rest of us." Zane: "What kind of ruckus is that?" Brandon: "The entire port could be drowned in the ocean as a result of this battle." Zane: "What?! Drowned away?!" ' Zane: "It's...Kyogre!" Zane's Pokédex: "Unable to register." Zane: "Why can't the Pokédex register Kyogre's data entry?" Brandon: "Ha! Those things couldn't read the power of a Legendary Pokémon such as Kyogre. Kyogre is too powerful to be read on some machine." ' Zane: "That's Groudon?! It's huge!" Holly: "We've gotta do something to stop them! They'll destroy the entire city without even realizing it!" Arthur: "There's no Pokémon that can go against them! None of ours can come close to comparing to their power!" Brandon: "There is one Pokémon that could ease their battle. But, it will be difficult to summon to our aid." Zane: "Which one?!" Brandon: "...Rayquaza..." All: "...Rayquaza...?" Brandon: "The guardian of the "Sky World" up above. It can be summoned through a special ritual. However, Rayquaza has a short temper with those who summon it." Zane: "We've gotta do something." Arthur: "Holly, Amy, you should stay here and do anything to stop Kyogre and Groudon. Zane, we'll go summon Rayquaza." Zane: "Right." ' Zane: "What is that?!" Arthur: "Must be Groudon's Hyper Beam!" Zane: "How is it that powerful?!" ' Blake: "Magmortar, Flamethrower! Full power!" Melanie: "Golurk, use Hyper Beam!" Amy: "Aggron, Focus Blast!" Holly: "Metagross, Hyper Beam!" ' Blake: "Our attacks didn't do a thing!" ' Holly: "Metagross, quickly!" ' Holly: "Metagross, use Protect!" Melanie: "You too, Golurk!" ' Holly: "Metagross!" Melanie: "Golurk, no!" ' Holly: *Thinking* Zane, Arthur, please hurry. ' Zane: "We're almost there!" Arthur: "Right! I'm right behind you!" ' Zane: "Brandon said we had to summon Rayquaza with the winds of the Sky Kingdom." Arthur: "I've got it." *Takes a Pokéball out and throws it* "Pidgey, I need your help here!" ' Pidgey: "Pidgey!" (Hello!) Zane: "I see what you mean." *Throws a Pokéball* "Swablu, come on out!" ' Zane: "Those pillars must need Pokémon that can summon the winds..." Arthur: "Exactly. Pidgey, use Gust on the right pillar!" Zane: "Then Swablu, you use Gust on the left one!" ' Zane: "It's Rayquaza!" Arthur: "We did it!" ' Zane: "Rayquaza, please understand that we didn't mean to disturb your slumber! But, people need your help! Please!" ' Zane: *Placing a hand on its forehead* "Please help everyone. Only your power can save the innocent people and Pokémon." ' Amy: "Look! It's Rayquaza with Zane and Arthur!" Blake: "Guess Zane got to ride his first Legendary Pokémon after all. He always wanted to do that." ' Arthur: "Zane!" ' Zane: "Thanks for that, Rayquaza." ' Zane: "What was that?!" Arthur: "Groudon's Eruption!" ' Zane: "That must've been Dragon Pulse that Rayquaza used!" Arthur: "Sure was!" ' Transmitter: "Activate the containment spheres." Amber Operator: "Understood, sir." ' Zane: "What are these things?!" Arthur: "Not sure!" ' Zane: "What's happening?!" ' Zane: "Rayquaza!" ' Zane: "Rayquaza!" ''To Be Continued...'